


A Very Daddy Valentine's - Blairon

by mothermalfoy (slytherinxravenclaw)



Series: A Very Daddy Holiday Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Ron, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Grapefruit, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Blaise Zabini, Top Viktor Krum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 18:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinxravenclaw/pseuds/mothermalfoy
Summary: Blaise has a special surprise for his boyfriend. A threeway with his favorite Quidditch star.





	A Very Daddy Valentine's - Blairon

**DMLE - Ministry of Magic - 9:50AM**

 

“Got any exciting plans for Valentine’s Day?” Harry asked his partner as he checked his phone for the fourth time in as many minutes.

Ron chuckled, “Apparently not as exciting as you, considering how often you’ve checked your phone today.”

“Sorry.” Harry put his phone away.

“It’s just paperwork. I’m sure you can head out.”

“What about you?” Harry asked.

“Blaise never mentioned anything, I assume he’s got something bigger on. You know, what with being model and all.”

Harry chuckled, “Is he? I never would have known. You only mention it every five minutes.”

“I’m proud of him,” Ron said defensively.

Harry chuckled, “As well you should be, mate, I’m only taking the piss.”

Ron sighed, pushing the stack of papers away from his face. “This is going to take forever,” he groaned.

“So punch out early. It’s Valentine’s Day after all. I can deal with Graves,” he promised.

“You sure? I hate to leave you in the lurch like this, with all this paperwork.”

Harry waved him off. “It’s a half day. ‘Sides, it’s nearly ten and Graves hasn’t even shown up yet.”  

“You think he’s got a girlfriend?”

Harry shrugged, “Something’s keeping him busy these days,” Harry replied.

“Maybe he’ll stop being such a hardarse,” Ron said.

Harry chuckled. “I wouldn’t hold my breath on that one.” Ron got to his feet and pulled on his Auror robe.

“You’re the best, mate,” Ron said.

“Don’t mention it,” Harry waved him off. Ron all but ran from their office towards the lifts, eying his wristwatch, 10:01AM. The lift door opened and Ron froze. Percival Graves, Head Auror of the DMLE stepped out of the lift with a smirk.

“Heading out early, are we Weasley?” he asked.

“I… er…”

“It’s a beautiful day for it. Tell your boyfriend I said hi,” Percival said, patting him on the back as he passed. Ron stared blankly at the back of Mr. Graves and nodded.

“Will do,” he said quietly to himself as he stepped onto the lift, still confused. The lift doors closed and Ron shook his head, trying not to think too hard on his boss, too eager to get home to Blaise’s flat. He was sure Blaise had planned _something,_ he loved surprising Ron. In the seven months they’d been dating, Blaise had surprised him on no less than twelve occasions. Once, Ron had come home to find a crup waiting in their bed for him with a note that Blaise was on a shoot for WizardVogue and would be gone for the rest of the week. Then there was the surprise working vacation to Bali, the surprise ski trip to Switzerland, and the surprise trip to Italy that had actually been to attend the funeral of his mother’s latest husband.

“Should the DMLE be investigating this?” Ron had asked, as they stood beside the coffin.

“Probably,” Blaise had replied. “Not that they’ll be able to prove anything.”

Ron chuckled to himself at the memory as he crossed from the lifts to the floo in the Atrium. “Blaise Zabini’s flat,” Ron said throwing floo powder into the flames. They burned bright green and Ron stepped inside. In a flash he appeared in Blaise’s flat where he all but lived these days.

“Blaise?” Ron asked as he stepped out of the floo. He was certain he could hear voices coming from the kitchen. Ron snuck across the living room towards the dining room and the double doors that separated it from their kitchen, eavesdropping.

“Thanks for coming on such short notice mate,” Blaise said.

“It vas not a problem,” came a strangely familiar voice in reply. “I am happy to help.” Ron squinted, trying to see if he could find a way to sneak a peek at the kitchen without either Blaise nor the other man noticing him. Leaning on the door, Ron strained to see when the swinging doors gave way, and Ron lost his balance, and tumbled into the kitchen. Blaise raised an eyebrow.

“Viktor, I believe you remember my boyfriend, the Auror.”

Ron blushed crimson as he quickly got to his feet. Viktor smiled at him, and much like when he was fourteen, and first beginning to discover he wasn’t entirely heterosexual, Ron found himself rather tongue-tied. “I… er… hi,” he said. Viktor chuckled.

“You’re home rather early,” Blaise said. He knew his boyfriend well enough to know Ron would barely be able to form a coherent sentence now.

“Yeah… half day,” Ron said. “What, uh, what are you doing here?” he asked. Blushing at his rudeness. “I… sorry, I just mean...”

“It’s fine,” Viktor said with a smile. “Your boyfriend, Blaise, asked me here,” he said.

“Oh?” Ron looked over at his boyfriend, confused.

“Your Valentine’s Day surprise,” Blaise said by way of explanation. Ron looked confused. Viktor grinned, and pulled off his shirt, and just like that Ron’s sense went out the window. The tall, handsome Bulgarian stalked over to Ron, shoving him against the wall and kissed him slowly. Ron groaned, arching into him. Blaise smirked, appearing by his side, kissing over his boyfriend’s neck. Ron was sure he ought to thank his boyfriend for such a thoughtful gift, but the blood had rushed from his brain considerably south and all Ron could think was, _I’m going to get buggered by two cocks._ He moaned into Viktor’s mouth at the thought. “Let’s get you into the bedroom, babe,” Blaise said. Viktor lifted Ron up, and carried him into the bedroom, Blaise fast at his heels. Ron shuddered with anticipation.

Viktor tossed him onto the bed and climbed over him, pulling off his robe and shirt, and Ron moaned. “Beautiful,” Viktor said. Blaise grinned and leaned to kiss Ron’s shoulder.

“Stunning,” he purred. Ron groaned at the twin lips moving over his flesh. Viktor pulled off his shirt and trousers, kissing over his chest, as Blaise kissed his neck, sucking a bruise into his flesh. “Think you can take both our cocks at once, baby?” Blaise whispered into his ear. Ron whimpered, and Blaise grinned, laying on his back, and pulled Ron on top of him, rubbing his hands over Ron’s arse. A whispered spell tingled over his skin, and Ron couldn’t help but moan when he felt a second set of hands teasing his arse, and a second pair of lips kissing over the back of his neck. Two fingers slid inside him easily, then a third, it was hard to tell whose fingers were whose as they slid into him, stretching him open. Ron moaned. “Ready for the first one, baby boy?” Blaise asked.

“Yes, Daddy,” Ron said barely above a whisper. Blaise grinned and vanished his clothes with a murmured spell before sliding into Ron’s eager hole. Ron moaned. “So big, Daddy,” he said with a gasp.

“You can take it, baby. Gonna be so full of cock aren’t you?” he purred. Ron nodded, feeling Viktor move behind his back, kissing over his shoulder, lining up his cock with Ron’s hole.  He wasn’t sure he could take it, the head was already so thick as it slid across Ron’s hole and Blaise’s cock already inside him, but he wanted it more than he could possibly say. Viktor moved slowly, pushing inside him, and Ron screamed loudly; he had never felt so full before, as though he were being split open. It was agony and ecstasy all in one. Viktor pressed into him fully, kissing the back of his neck as his bollocks hit the back of Ron’s arse. “Fuck, you’re so tight, baby,” Blaise purred. “You like being full of Daddy’s cock?” Ron nodded, and Blaise grinned. Viktor moved first, sliding slowly out of him, then Blaise. The two moved in an odd sync, one sliding in while the other slid out. Ron moaned, pressing his face into Blaise’s chest, as the two picked up a rhythm, driving him closer and closer to the edge. It was maddening, and Ron felt as though he might lose his mind at any moment. It was the best Valentine’s Day gift he had ever received, and the best surprise Blaise had ever given him.

“So close, Daddy,” Ron whined.

“Such a good boy,” Blaise said kissing the side of his head. “Come for Daddy, baby boy.” Ron came hard, and completely untouched at Blaise’s command. “So beautiful, and so full of cock,” Blaise purred. Viktor chuckled from behind him as the two fucked him through his orgasm. Both men moaned as they fucked him deeper. Viktor came first, shooting deep inside his arse. Then Blaise, pressing their lips together in a heated kiss that took Ron’s breath away. Ron sighed happily.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, love,” Blaise said into his hair. Ron smiled.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Daddy,” Ron replied.

“I’m not done with you yet,” Blaise said with a smirk. “I want you to sit on my face for a bit, so I can lick all that come out of your hole.”

Ron whined. He always loved when Blaise got like this. Viktor smiled pressing a kiss to Ron’s lips before he pulled on his clothes and left their bedroom, leaving Blaise to tease his boyfriend for the rest of the afternoon, determined to drive him wild and make him come again, and again, and again.

 

 


End file.
